Ai Uwasa
by oO-Alex-chan-Oo
Summary: Sasunaru. Un veneno puede hacer muchas cosas: puede matarte, puede hacer que tengas alucinaciones, incluso puede hacer que te enamores de otra persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias obligatorias: **Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato**  
**

Este fic es yaoi y Sasunaru, si no te gusta este género no seas masoquista y no lo leas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dos figuras encapuchadas recorrían los lúgubres y oscuros caminos en esas horas en las que el alba todavía queda muy lejana y hace tiempo que la tarde ha muerto.

Su andar rápido pero sin mirar nunca hacia atrás y su extraño atuendo, de un color tan oscuro que amenazaba con mezclarse con el de la noche, no presagiaba nada bueno de ellos.

Su única guía era la propia luz de la luna, que con su fantasmagórico resplandor les alumbraba un camino que parecían conocer de memoria, ignorando la frondosa vegetación que crecía salvaje a los lados y los extraños ruidos, procedentes seguramente de animales salvajes, que se oían a su alrededor.

Amparándose en la oscuridad llegaron a un pequeño claro del bosque, donde otras personas de aspecto a un más siniestro las esperaban.

- Ino- susurró Sakura intentando evitar que la oyeran- ¿crees que esto es una buena idea?

Ino se levantó un poco la capucha de su capa, que aunque evitaba que la vieran apenas la dejaba ver más allá de las puntas de sus pies. Examinó a los hombres que permanecían parados y esperándolas, evaluándolos. Eran cinco en total, de aspecto amenazante y con sendas cicatrices que surcaban sus rostros, producto seguramente de peleas por asuntos de negocios, pues si algo sabía de ellos al contratar sus servicios era que se dedicaban a la mafia.

- Tal vez deberíamos irnos- sugirió Sakura sin ocultar el miedo en su voz.

No iba a negar que ella también estaba muy asustada, si los hombres intentaban atacarlas no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de defensa, no obstante el motivo por el que estaban allí era lo más importante.

- Dijimos que no íbamos a rajarnos por nada- contestó Ino- no seas cobarde ahora que ya no podemos echarnos atrás.

Juntas avanzaron hacia los desconocidos hasta quedar enfrente del que parecía el jefe de todos, un hombre que más bien parecía un gigante y por su cara de estúpido se notaba que tenía más músculos que cerebro.

- Nosotras veníamos a recoger lo que encargamos- soltó Sakura de un tirón antes de que los nervios le impidieran hablar.

Uno de los hombres, el que hasta ese momento había permanecido retrasado, se adelantó hasta quedar enfrente de las asustadas Sakura e Ino. A diferencia que los otros, éste no tenía aspecto de gorila, y su inmaculado rostro no presagiaba que fuera una persona dedicada a la lucha.

- Señoritas- dijo educadamente- permítanme presentarme. Soy Ken Eda, el jefe de la organización, y estos- señaló al resto de los hombres- son mis guardaespaldas. Simple protección, ya sabéis.

Y bien pequeñas, supongo que comprendéis bien que lo que me estáis pidiendo no es cualquier cosa. El veneno _ai uwasa _es muy poderoso, y sus efectos son permanentes en la persona que lo ingiere. ¿Estáis seguras de querer utilizarlo?

- Completamente- respondieron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Entonces aquí tenéis lo que buscáis.

Ken les entregó un pequeño frasquito de color rosa pálido que ellas recogieron con sumo cuidado, guardándolo con rapidez.

- Con una sola gota es suficiente para que la víctima se sienta atraída por la primera persona que vea, con tres estará enamorada, y con más de cinco tendrá una dependencia total por esa persona. Tened mucho cuidado con la dosis, y recordad que este veneno es ilegal en todas las regiones, si os pillan con él tendréis problemas asegurados, así que usarlo con mucha discreción.

Las chicas asintieron, y tras pagar por el pequeño frasquito que les había costado su sueldo entero del último mes, corrieron sin detenerse hasta llegar a la casa de Ino, que se había quedado vacía al irse sus padres de vacaciones.

Allí examinaron el frasquito con el veneno; lo abrieron, sorprendiéndose de su olor dulzón y penetrante y del rosado vapor que desprendía.

- Mañana lo usaremos- propuso Ino con una sonrisa macabra.

- Sí- asintió Sakura- Mañana Sasuke Uchiha será nuestro…

OoooooO

Sasuke se levantó con la extraña sensación de que hoy le iba a ocurrir algo importante, pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese sentimiento y simplemente se dedicó a seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, al andar por las calles vacías de Konoha esta sensación se incrementó aún más, junto con la sensación de que le estaban siguiendo.

Miró hacia atrás y vio como Sakura e Ino intentaban inútilmente esconderse antes de que las viera y, si no fuera porque ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los acosos de su particular club de fans seguramente les habría gritado algo; pero prefirió seguir con su camino antes que tener que enfrentarse a ellas y a sus insistencias de tener una cita.

Durante un rato soportó que lo siguieran, pero su paciencia tenía un límite, y ese límite se agotó cuando Sakura al intentar esconderse tiró parte de la fruta expuesta en una caja en la puerta de una tienda y el dueño al salir, alarmado por el sonido de la fruta al caer, y al ver únicamente a Sasuke en la calle le echó la culpa de todo.

- Joder¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer para librarme de vuestra presencia?- gritó Sasuke hacia el lugar donde las chicas permanecían escondidas. Éstas, al verse descubiertas, salieron algo avergonzadas, pero con una sonrisa fingida do oreja a oreja.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino con tono meloso- nosotras sólo queríamos invitarte a un refresco. - Hoy hace mucho calor, y seguro que te apetece- completó Sakura con el mismo tono que Ino.

Las chicas le tendieron el refresco con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esperando ansiosas que se lo bebiera y que Sasuke finalmente cayera rendido ante ellas.

Sasuke con algo de dudas aceptó el refresco que le ofrecían y se lo llevó a la boca, sin embargo algo en la cara que no le acababa de convencer hizo que se detuviera.

- Tal vez me lo tome luego- soltó simplemente, dejando a las chicas a cuadros.

Y sin esperar que Ino o Sakura le increparan algo echó a andar, con el refresco todavía en sus manos, sin imaginarse lo cerca que había estado de caer en el veneno del amor.

Sakura e Ino, cuando se recuperaron del estado de shock en que habían quedado se dieron cuenta del lío en el que se habían metido: si Sasuke tomaba ese refresco en el que se camuflaba el veneno se enamoraría de la primera persona que viera… peor aún, habían echado el frasco entero dentro del refresco ¡Sasuke quedaría a merced de la primera persona que viera!

Tenían que darse prisa en encontrar a Sasuke y evitar que se tomara el refresco, y si se lo tomaba tendrían que procurar por todos los medios de que ellas fueran las primeras personas que viera Sasuke. Lo buscaron por todos los lados, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra; finalmente, cuando ya habían desistido a toda esperanza lo encontraron cerca del puente, junto con Naruto.

OoooooO

Huyendo de Sakura e Ino en cuanto cruzó la esquina salió corriendo, evitando que pudieran seguirlo. Cuando creyó que ya no podrían encontrarlo siguió andando más tranquilo, sin saber muy bien a donde ir o que hacer.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke!- gritó Naruto al verlo apareciendo de repente.

Sasuke pensó que Sakura e Ino lo habían encontrado, pero al ver a Naruto en vez de a las presidentas de su club de fans se alegró bastante, podría ir al bosque a entrenar un rato con él.

- ¿qué tal si vamos a entrenar?- preguntó Sasuke cuando Naruto terminó de acercarse.

- Vale- contestó el rubio feliz.

En el camino hacia el bosque el calor era insoportable; la brisa, prácticamente inexistente, aportaba más calor que otra cosa. Naruto, totalmente sediento, miraba con envidia el refresco que Sasuke llevaba en su mano. Con la sed que tenía ese refresco, de color oscuro y de aspecto delicioso le parecía el mejor de los manjares.

- Sasuke, anda, dame el refresco si tú no te lo vas a tomar- suplicó Naruto, agobiado por el calor y la sed.

Sasuke miró el refresco que portaba de manera casi inconsciente, pues ya ni se acordaba de él.

- Toma- le lanzó el refresco

Naruto se tomó con ansia todo el líquido, sin dejar ni una sola gota y sintiendo como la sed se le esfumaba con cada trago que daba. De repente cuando ya se lo había tomado todo empezó a sentirse muy extraño y ligeramente mareado; la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía enfocar muy bien lo que tenía delante, viendo bastante borroso y con la sensación de que iba a caerse de un momento a otro.

- Sa-sasuke- susurró con bastante dificultad.

- ¡Naruto¿Qué te pasa estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver a Naruto tan pálido y con tan mal aspecto.

Nada más ver a Sasuke, y durante los únicos instantes en que pudo controlar su vista sintió algo raro, como si de repente empezara a flotar por el aire y, finalmente, todo su mundo se tornó en negro.

Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, Sasuke cogió al recién desmayado Naruto, ignorando que un poco más lejos dos chicas también se habían desmayado al ver la escena, con la diferencia que ellas si que habían caído al suelo al no haber nadie que las sujetara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La verdad es que este fic lo hago más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, y lo único que voy a conseguir es que metiéndome en otro fanfic y sabiendo que ahora empiezan todos mis exámenes es que ahora apenas voy a tener tiempo de actualizar, pero pienso terminar esta historia (que va a ser principalmente con algo de humor).

Como quitando la pareja de Sasuke y Naruto el resto de parejas no están decididas, si teneis la ilusión de ver alguna pareja en particular me lo podéis decir y así aparte de darme ideas podéis ver a la parejita que os guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias obligatorias: **Naruto y los demás personajes del anime no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto (que a saber que hace con ellos cuando no le vemos )

Ya sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero es que se me juntaron los exámenes finales, con una herida en la mano que hacía que escribir a ordenador fuera realmente molesto, y que luego, como me dieron las vacaciones de verano, me he dedicado a hacer completamente el vago y a pasar el día haciendo el idiota con mis amigos.

** OooOoooOooO **

No había que ser muy listo como para saber que algo raro pasaba; Naruto estaba desmayado en sus brazos y él, que le había pillado la situación de improvisto, no sabía muy bien que hacer o cuál era la manera más lógica de actuar en un caso como este.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue dejar el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo y sentarse al lado. Acercó su cabeza a la de su amigo y miró sus ojos cerrados, preguntándose que le había pasado a Naruto para caerse en redondo delante de él, sobretodo sabiendo que el chico no era de las personas que muestra debilidad, sino más bien lo contrario.

Tal vez no era nada importante o Naruto sólo estaba bromeando.

- Eh Naruto, deja de hacer el tonto y levántate- le llamó mientras le sacudía un poquito.

No ocurrió nada, y esta vez con más preocupación sacudió nuevamente y con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Naruto mientras lo llamaba por su nombre, sin embargo nada parecía dar resultado; seguía inconsciente.

Recordó la vez en que en la academia le enseñaron los primeros auxilios, tal vez era momento de practicarlos con Naruto.

Lo primero de todo era no mover a la víctima… ups, entonces lo mejor era no decir que había zarandeado a su amigo hasta que se cercioró de que con eso no despertaba.

Paso dos, comprobar las constantes vitales; cogió la muñeca de Naruto y le buscó el pulso, sin embargo nunca se le había dado demasiado bien eso de notar el pulso de otra persona que no fuera él mismo, así que tuvo que ceder en su empeño de buscar el pulso en la muñeca y colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio con la esperanza de oír su corazón.

Tenía pulso, eso ya era algo positivo. Para comprobar la respiración colocó su mano debajo de la nariz de Naruto con la intención de corroborar que efectivamente respiraba.

Con esto llegaba a dos conclusiones: no estaba muerto y no tendría que hacerle la respiración boca a boca.

El tercer paso era la ausencia de un tercer paso; no tenía ni idea de porqué se había desmayado Naruto, y eso imposibilitaba saber cómo debía continuar.

No había nadie a su alrededor que le pudiera ayudar, así que lo mejor era llevar a Naruto al hospital, donde sabrían mucho mejor que él lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Lo cogió en brazos y en menos de un minuto llegó hasta el hospital, donde enseguida Tsunade se encargó de atender a Naruto, intentando ocultar que se preocupaba por el chico que tanto le recordaba a su hermano más de lo necesario.

**OooOoooOooO **

Cuando despertó no sabía muy bien donde estaba, ni tampoco recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento le estallaría sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, algo que acrecentaba aún más su incipiente mareo.

Le costó un rato darse cuenta de que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Las paredes blanco inmaculado, la cama alta en la que estaba recostado, ese olor a limpieza extrema tan característico e incluso las flores de varios colores y una nota que descansaban sobre una pequeña mesita junto a la cama eran la señal clara de que estaba en el hospital y explicaban también su estado de salud.

Buscó algo con lo que llamar la atención de una enfermera o alguien que pudiera contarle que hacía en el hospital, pero no encontró nada ¿no se suponía que las camas de los hospitales tienen un mando o un timbre que aprietas por si necesitas algo?

Debía de estar gafado para estar en una habitación sin atención médica, y eso sólo significaba una cosa, si quería ver un médico tendría que buscarlo él.

Misión imposible cuando dudaba si podría mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo.

"Maldita sea, para de una vez" se ordenó mentalmente para que cesara su dolor de cabeza, aunque no pareció dar mucho resultado.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo se bajó de la cama, sujetándose en ella para evitar caerse. Sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frío suelo y eso, a pesar de que le sacó un poco del estado de medio atontamiento en el que estaba, le produjo una sensación desagradable que le atravesó todo el cuerpo empezando desde la planta de los pies.

Durante unos segundos se quedó quieto, aún apoyado en la cama, intentando afianzar lo suficiente su sentido del equilibrio.

Cuando se creyó con la confianza necesaria para andar se soltó de la cama y dio un par de pasos titubeantes. Seguía bastante mareado, pero con un poco de suerte podría llegar hasta la puerta y seguro que fuera de la habitación habría alguien que pudiera ayudarlo.

Dio otro paso, esta vez algo más rápido que las veces anteriores.

De repente una ráfaga de dolor atravesó su cabeza de forma más intensa que nunca. Tuvo que apretarse la cabeza para no gritar, sin embargo no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse de bruces al suelo.

**OooOoooOooO **

- Un golpe de calor- aclaró Tsunade a Sasuke sobre el diagnóstico de Naruto- no es nada grave, se le pasará en un rato.

- ¿te puedes desmayar durante tanto tiempo sólo por una insolación?- preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

- No es muy normal, pero seguro que Naruto ha sido capaz de ponerse debajo del sol durante toda la mañana y sin cubrirse la cabeza, no he visto un ninja que se preocupe menos por su salud física; sólo hay que ver su dieta a base de ramen para darse cuenta de ello.

- Me voy a dar un paseo- comentó Sasuke para disimular que en realidad se iba a ver a Naruto

- Si claro- contestó Tsunade con una cara que confirmaba que no acababa de creerse que Sasuke fuera a dar únicamente un paseo sin pasar antes por la habitación del enfermo.

Sin darle importancia sobre lo que Tsunade se hubiera imaginado que iba a hacer, fue a ver a Naruto. Le habían colocado en una de las habitaciones más alejadas del hospital porque era de las más frías, y eso ayudaría a que se recuperara antes de la insolación.

Mientras caminaba observó distraído al resto de pacientes del hospital; nijas con heridas no muy graves, niños con brazos escayolados y que parecía que ese no era un inconveniente para jugar entre ellos pese a la oposición de sus preocupadas madres, familiares que esperaban impacientes alguna noticia sobre sus seres queridos…

De repente un ruido le llamó la atención, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar a la habitación de Naruto. El ruido parecía que provenía de la habitación ¿y si le había pasado algo a su amigo?

Entró corriendo y se encontró a Naruto en el suelo, intentando inútilmente levantarse él solo.

Se acercó corriendo para ayudarle y fue entonces cuando pareció que el rubio se daba cuenta de que Sasuke había entrado en su habitación.

- Sa-Sasuke- dijo Naruto con una voz soñadora.

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

- Sasuke- volvió a contestar Naruto ilusionado, como si no le importara que acababa de marearse hace un momento.

- Oye, deja ya de decir mi nombre; cuando te desmayaste no dejé que te golpearas la cabeza, no te puedes haber quedado tonto.

Naruto no se sintió ofendido porque le llamaran tonto, en cambio, acercó su cara a la de su amigo hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave beso.

-¿Pero qué haces!- gritó Sasuke medio sorprendido medio asustado por el comportamiento del otro.

Naruto sólo sonrió como respuesta, y se abalanzó sobre el más que sorprendido Sasuke para abrazarlo.

- Te quiero- chilló el rubio como un loco en el oído del otro.

- Naruto, para ya- contestó Sasuke ignorando la declaración del rubio e intentando quitárselo de encima, algo bastante complicado porque se agarraba a él como si le dependiera la vida en ello- esto no tiene gracia, deja ya de hacer el tonto.

Justó cuando consiguió empujar a Naruto con la suficiente fuerza para que le soltara, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su mirada; antes, mientras le abrazaba, le miraba con una gran sonrisa y ojitos dulces de enamorado, sin embargo ahora su sonrisa era un tanto diabólica y en sus ojos sólo había…¿ lujuria?

- Así que quieres jugar a hacerte el interesante- murmuró el rubio- está bien, entonces seré yo quien tome las riendas.

Sin dejarle tiempo a asimilar esa extraña frase, Naruto volvió a lanzarse encima de él, pero esta vez en lugar de abrazarle le cogió por las muñecas y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo, quedando su amigo encima de él.

- Dime que no quieres que te muerda- ordenó Naruto

- ¿Qué?

- Dilo- gritó de nuevo mientras le agarraba las muñecas con más fuerza

- No quiero que me muerdas- contestó sin disimular que el comportamiento del otro chico había empezado a asustarle ya bastante.

Naruto acercó su boca al cuello del Uchiha y le mordió hasta hacerle sangrar. Cuando se dio por satisfecho se relamió los labios manchados de sangre y volvió a mirar a los ojos a Sasuke.

- Así nadie se atreverá a tocar lo que es mío.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- demandó Sasuke mientras seguía inútilmente intentando deshacerse del cuerpo de Naruto.

- Dime que no quieres que te viole- volvió a ordenar ignorando la pregunta de Sasuke.

- ¿QUÉ? No, estate quieto.

De un tirón le arrancó la camiseta y empezó a besarle el cuello y la herida que hace unos momentos él mismo había causado. Cuando se cansó del cuello continuó besando y lamiendo el pecho de un sonrojado Sasuke, ignorando sus suplicas de que se detuviera y sus continuos intentos de empujarle.

Chupó los pezones haciendo que un gemido involuntario se escapará de los labios de Sasuke y, contentó por esta reacción, intentó besar al Uchiha, que acabó correspondiendo a pesar del rechazo inicial.

Sasuke, cuando ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de evitar que Naruto lo violara en medio de la habitación, vio sus esperanzas hechas realidad al ver que la puerta se abría y entraba Tsunade, que de la impresión que le dio la escena no fue capaz de decir nada.

Allí estaban los dos ninjas: Sasuke, que tenía la cara totalmente sonrojada y que simplemente se resignaba a lo que le estaba pasando; y Naruto, aprisionando a Sasuke, y que a pesar de que ahora Tsunade les observaba no tenía intención de parar con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Quítate- gritó Sasuke amparándose a que ahora la hokage podría ayudarle.

- No- contestó Naruto mientras seguía manoseando y besándolo.

Tsunade reaccionó en ese momento y separó pese a las protestas de Naruto, que se negaba a soltar a Sasuke, a los dos chicos, dando el tiempo suficiente al Uchiha para que abandonara la habitación.

En cuanto se quedaron ellos solos en la habitación, Naruto se mareó y antes de que cayera al suelo tuvo que sujetarlo. Shizune le había avisado de que se oían extraños ruidos de la habitación de Naruto, pero que la gente no se atrevía a entrar ya que eran dos ninjas los que estaban dentro; lo que jamás se imaginó es la escena que vería y que después el rubio volvería a desmayarse.

Naruto no tardó mucho tiempo en volver en si, y cuando lo hizo todavía seguía en los brazos de Tsunade.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confuso

- ¿No recuerdas que ha pasado?

- Lo último que recuerdo es que me he despertado en la habitación del hospital y al poco rato me he mareado, a partir de ahí no hay nada.

- Naruto, acabas de intentar violar a Sasuke.

- ¡Qué!

**OooOoooOooO **

Prometo que la próxima vez no tardo tanto en actualizar ni este ni mis otros fics.

Como siempre perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía y sólo decir que el comportamiento tan raro que ha tenido Naruto se explicará en el próximo capítulo, éste era más bien de introducción a los efectos del veneno.

Gracias a Mizu No Megami15 que con su mensaje me ha recordado que soy una mala persona por empezar una historia y no continuar.

Kisaomi: _muchas gracias por el review, lo de poner algo de Kakairu ya estaba practicamente claro, asi que por supuesto habrá algo de ellos A ti te debo la extraña doble personalidad de Naruto en este capítulo porque cuando dije que habían hechado el frasco entero era más por dar un tono de la exageración a la que llegaba la adoración de Sakura e Ino por Sasuke, que porque tuviera alguna importancia en el fic, pero me has dado una idea_

Yummi: _Gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias, me hace mucha ilusión. Por suerte si que me fue bastante bien con los exámenes y ahora lo único que me impide escribir es que me entra la flojera, pero intentaré continuar lo antes posible. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas leyendo._

Nekoi: _Sip, Naruto se enamorará de Sasuke, aunque como has visto va a ser un amor un tanto raro de vez en cuando. Tomarse todo el veneno va a afectar a Naruto más de lo que tenía previsto cuando empecé a escribir el fic, por eso la tardanza se debe también en parte porque he tenido que reorganizarme las ideas. Espero que te guste el capítulo aunque sea más bien sólo un aviso de lo que a Sasuke se le viene encima_

Maca-chan15: _Bueno, eso de que Naruto será siempre lindo con Sasuke... tendrá sus momentos, pero te garantizo que Naruto será el uke (por lo menos la mayoría de las veces). Espero que te haya gustado _

Kayri: _no te sientas mal por leer lo que escribo sólo porque lo haga cuando estoy aburrida o estresada, en realidad lo hago porque me relaja mucho. Lo de la pareja de Kiba y Gaara... la verdad es que no había pensado nunca en esta pareja, pero veré que puedo hacer. Gracias por el review_

Fati-chan87: _Menuda lista de parejas, parece que a ti cualquiera te gusta tomaré las ideas en cuenta. Al principio es que tenía la intención de que Sasuke se tomara el veneno, pero me he dado cuenta que soy incapaz de escribir sobre Sasuke sin darle una personalidad un poco cabroncete, además de que Naruto quedaba más mono (aunque tendrá sus momentos en que solo le falte el látigo para querer montarse una sesión sadomaso con Sasuke). Gracias por el review_

Sei August9: _Naruto si que se le va a pegar bien a Sasuke, lo que no sé es si el Uchiha aprovechará tanto la situación, por lo menos al principio. Gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo_

Ann-thennath:_ Seguro que la reacción de doble personalidad de Naruto no te la esperabas (la verdad es que yo tampoco me la esperaba, se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas leyendo _


	3. Todo puede empeorar

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son míos, sólo juego con ellos un ratito.

Advertencias: Yaoi, slash, chico-chico... si lees estas cosas aunque no te gustan el que tiene un problema eres tú y no yo, de la salvación de mi alma ya me preocupo yo solita. A todos los demás que lo lean, espero que os guste el capítulo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le acababan de decir que había intentado violar a su mejor amigo; eso, por suerte, no era algo que te contaran todos los días, pero aún así la cara de desconcierto que debió poner nada más oír esas palabras era digna de recuerdo, seguramente de un mal recuerdo. Se quedó unos segundos callado, intentando comprender la situación y, a pesar de la cara de seriedad con que la mujer le relataba los hechos, no se creía ni una de sus palabras.

- Verás Naruto, no sé por qué te has actuado de una manera tan violenta- comenzó diciendo la mujer procurando no asustar al chico, que ya de por sí parecía que empezaba a alterarse- pero seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación.

Llegaste al hospital desmayado y debiste recuperar la consciencia y al poco rato volverte a marear, sería entonces cuando llegó Sasuke y tú intentaste… no sé realmente que ocurriría entre vosotros; cuando yo llegué tú estabas encima de él impidiéndole el movimiento y aparentemente intentabas… abusar sexualmente de él.

Ahora sí que se había alterado, Sasuke era una persona muy fuerte, lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima aunque él intentara hacerle "eso". Definitivamente Tsunade debía de estar equivocada, él nunca le haría daño a su amigo (sólo la idea ya le desagradaba), y así se lo hizo saber a la Hokage.

- Eso es imposible- dijo casi gritando- yo no puedo haber hecho algo así y menos no acordarme después.

- Tranquilízate- le ordenó Tsunade con voz autoritaria- no digo que lo hicieras de forma consciente, pero eso no cambia lo que ha pasado. Cuando llegaste al hospital pensé que no tenías nada grave, pero ahora me arrepiento, creo que lo mejor será hacerte algunas pruebas para descubrir lo que te pasa; tus continuos mareos no son normales, y menos si se acompañan de perdidas de memoria y alteraciones de la conducta.

Se quedó callado un momento, hasta ahora sólo se había preocupado por lo que le acababa de decir Tsunade, no porque estuviera en el hospital.

- ¿puede pasarme algo grave?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Todavía es pronto para saberlo, normalmente estos síntomas son propios de una alteración en el sistema nervioso; el resultado puede ser muy variable, pero en el caso de que éste sea el problema, puede llegar a ser muy grave e incluso… - no fue capaz de pronunciar la palabra "mortal" delante del chico, ése era un pensamiento que le asustaba hasta a ella, y simplemente desvió los ojos esperando que Naruto comprendiera.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, se asustó mucho de las palabras de la Hokage. Nunca había estado muy enfermo, sólo algún catarro de pequeño o sus diarreas por comer alimentos en mal estado; pero ahora no le hablaban de una chiquillada, sino de una enfermedad real, algo que podría matarlo.

Se intentó hacer el valiente delante de ella; si quería ser el Hokage algún día y se asustaba sólo porque le dijeran que podría tener una enfermedad grave sin que todavía fuera algo seguro, es que tal vez no merecía tanto ese título. Recordó el día, antes de su primera gran aventura en el país de la ola, en que se juró a si mismo que no se rendiría ante nada, y si esa enfermedad era la siguiente prueba para demostrar a todos su fuerza, se enfrentaría a ella con toda su valentía, igual que lo hizo Lee con su operación.

- Tsunade- baa-chan¿no es un poco pronto para darme ya por muerto?- contestó con su típica sonrisa- creo que te subestimas como médico si eres capaz de dar un resultado a un paciente sólo con verlo.

- ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Tsunade-baa-chan?- recriminó la Hokage, sin embargo, en el fondo se alegraba de que Naruto no se derrumbara ante las malas noticias- Todavía no se puede afirmar nada, no te preocupes antes de tiempo, iré ahora mismo a ordenar que te preparen para las pruebas.

Sólo asintió mientras observaba como la mujer abandonaba la habitación y, antes de que se fuera por completo, recordó a Sasuke y lo que había intentado hacerle.

- Espera- la avisó antes de que saliera- Yo… me gustaría ver a Sasuke- murmuró avergonzado- si todo esto es verdad, creo que al menos debería pedirle perdón…

- Por ahora no creo que sea muy prudente que lo veas, no sabemos por qué actuaste de forma tan violenta únicamente en su presencia; puede que sólo sea casualidad, pero es mejor no arriesgarse. De la misma forma lo mejor será que tengas el mínimo número de visitas posibles, por si acaso vuelves a ponerte tan agresivo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero se calló antes de ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Si simplemente con no ver a Sasuke evitaba hacerle daño, entonces era mejor que no lo viera.

- Al menos- repuso Naruto- dile que lo siento, que no lo hice a propósito. La verdad es que no sé que se debería decir ante una situación como esta.

- Claro, se lo diré- murmuró sorprendida, estaba segura de que el rubio intentaría por todos los medios convencerla de que le dejara ver al Uchiha.

Al fin salió de la habitación dejando atrás a un chico pensativo y callado, demasiado callado. No tardó mucho en dejar todo preparado para comenzar con las pruebas que dieran algo de luz al comportamiento de Naruto, pero antes que nada, quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido de manos de Sasuke.

Una vez dada la orden de que lo buscaran, el Uchiha no tardó mucho en aparecer; ni siquiera había abandonado todavía el hospital.

Tras ordenarle que se sentara frente a ella, le preguntó sin rodeos todo lo que quería saber.

- Dime todo lo que ocurrió desde que entraste en la habitación antes de que yo llegara, no omitas ningún detalle- demandó impaciente.

- Cuando llegué a su habitación él estaba en el suelo y al levantarse empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, me dijo que me quería y me besó- dudaba si seguir contando la historia- yo le empujé y fue entonces cuando me sujetó y empezó a tocarme y a besarme.

A pesar de que le habían pedido contarlo todo no creía que contar más fuera necesario, además que él mismo no se creía capaz de contar nada más. No era plan de decirle también que Naruto le había mordido y le había dicho que era sólo suyo.

Durante el tiempo que Sasuke le dio su pequeña versión de los hechos, se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. Sabía que el Uchiha seguramente no le estaba contando toda la historia, pero tampoco quería obligarle a revivir esos momentos que lo más seguro es que sólo quisiera olvidar.

- Antes de que te vayas- explicó- Naruto me ha pedido que te dijera que lo siente. No recuerda nada de lo sucedido y puedo afirmar que no te atacó de forma consciente. Él no tiene la culpa.

- Si de verdad lo siente por qué no viene él mismo a pedirme perdón- increpó violentamente.

- Le ordené que por tu seguridad se quedara en la habitación y que no intentara buscarte- aclaró

- Naruto no es de los que cumplen ordenes fácilmente, si de verdad le hubiera importado lo que yo siento no hubiera dudado en buscarme- intentaba inútilmente reprimir sus emociones, pero por alguna razón saber que su amigo no se había preocupado en disculparse personalmente lo enfadaba tanto como le entristecía.

Salió corriendo de la habitación sin esperar las órdenes de la Hokage; demasiados sentimientos le atosigaban como para aguantar seguir hablando con ella. No se detuvo por nada y no paró hasta llegar a uno de los servicios, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un portazo. Se apoyó de cara a la pared, dejándose resbalar poco a poco a través de ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y el frío de las baldosas de la pared no le ayudaban, pero no quiso apartarse.

Todavía no asimilaba lo que Naruto había intentado hacerle, era más fácil pensar que nunca había ocurrido.

No iba a derrumbarse, su amigo no lo había hecho por gusto, eso era lo que dijo Tsunade, pero no comprendía por qué no se disculpaba en persona. Tal vez le daba vergüenza, o tal vez le daba asco pensar que había besado a su rival… quién sabe cuál de todas las posibilidades era la correcta.

Se levantó despacio y se miró al espejo, que le devolvió una imagen penosa. Todavía tenía la ropa mal colocada y en su cuello se distinguía a distancia la herida que Naruto le había hecho al morderle. Si te fijabas con atención podías distinguir la marca de los dientes entre los restos de sangre reseca de color rojo opaco, contrastando con su pálida piel. La tocó muy suavemente, delineando el contorno con la punta de sus dedos, como si fuera una caricia. Todavía le dolía un poco.

_Así nadie tocará lo que es mío _

Esa frase le hizo sonrojarse ¿por qué Naruto diría algo así? Empezaba a cansarse de todo: de haber sido demasiado débil y no haber parado a Naruto antes, de no saber lo que pasaba, de que a pesar de que era a él al que casi violan todavía nadie le había preguntado si estaba bien…

Todo era Naruto, Naruto y Naruto: que si Naruto no le haría daño a nadie, que si no debía enfadarse con él… pues mira, a él si que le había hecho daño, pero eso a los demás ya no les importaba. Apretó con fuerza el borde del grifo hasta que sus dedos quedaron blancos por el esfuerzo, sin apartar todavía su vista del espejo ahora que su imagen empezaba a mostrar rabia. Si el rubio no era capaz de disculparse por sí solo le sacaría la disculpa a golpes. Y con ese pensamiento fue a la habitación del enfermo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Estaba tumbado en la cama mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo. Sasuke estaba allí, mirándole enfadado. Quiso gritarle que se fuera, que podía ser peligroso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar primero.

- Te he echado de menos, Sasuke ¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver?- Otra vez esa horrible vocecilla demasiado dulzona para que le pudiera gustar. Naruto le sonreía y se acercaba a la misma velocidad con la que él se alejaba.

- No estoy de humor, baka. No creas que te perdono por lo que hiciste antes, pero al menos ten la decencia de no actuar como si fueras idiota.

- ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?- gimoteó- no te he hecho nada por lo que tenga que disculparme. Eres muy malo, Sasuke, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Naruto le amenazó con hacerle un berrinche y eso le alteró.

- ¡¿Qué no tienes nada de lo que disculparte?!- le gritó- puede que en el mundo de color de rosa en el que parece que vives ahora no tengas que disculparte, pero en el mío sí.

- Yo… - unas lágrimas empezaron a distinguirse en sus ojos- no entiendo por qué estás enfadado conmigo. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

Sasuke se cubrió su herida con la mano de manera instintiva, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Naruto se acercó hasta colocarse frente a él y le obligó a quitar la mano para poder ver la herida con sus propios ojos.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- verdaderamente se oía inocente al pronunciar esas palabras, pero para él la preocupación del rubio era falsa. No contestó nada y Naruto se tomó la libertad de "hacerle sentir mejor" a su manera, dándole un suave beso en su lastimado cuello, sobre la herida.

Fue como revivir una pesadilla; volvía a sentir las manos de Naruto sobre su cuerpo y el sentimiento de impotencia. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que le tiró al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba y empezó a retroceder hasta que chocó contra la pared de la habitación.

Naruto seguía en el suelo, apretándose con fuerza la zona en que le había golpeado. Un reguero de sangre se escurría de sus labios y se limpió con el dorso de la mano para a continuación lamer los restos de sangre.

- Parece que no tuviste suficiente con lo de antes, esa vieja no nos tenía que haber interrumpido. No te preocupes, yo también me quedé a medias, pero podemos terminar ahora.

Esos ojos… Naruto tenía la misma mirada que la última vez. La sangre que aún se escurría de su boca le manchaba parte de la cara y algunas gotas rojas contrastaban en su ropa dando a su amigo un aspecto aterrador. Iba a intentar terminar lo que no había podido.

Creía que se volvería loco si le volvía a tocar de nuevo, pero por suerte eso no llegó a pasar. Tsunade había regresado a la habitación para buscar a Naruto y empezar a hacerle las pruebas.

- ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir siempre a jodernos cuando vamos a llegar a la parte interesante?- escupió Naruto a la Hokage con un rastro de superioridad en su voz.

- Sasuke, vete a mi despacho y no te muevas de allí hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido?

- Él no se va a mover de aquí hasta que yo diga.

- Naruto, Naruto. A ver cuando entiendes que aquí la que manda sobre todos vosotros soy yo- dijo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a él para a continuación clavarle una inyección en el brazo aprovechando que el chico no quitaba la vista de Sasuke. Se durmió en el acto.

- Vete a mi despacho y espérame allí- le ordenó mientras hacía unas señas al personal sanitario que esperaba fuera para que entraran.

Asintió como un autómata y se marchó viendo como algunos enfermeros subían el cuerpo de Naruto en una camilla.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le pareció que fueron horas lo que esperó hasta que Tsunade regresó al despacho; traía una gruesa carpeta y la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. Se sentó frente a él y empezó a sacar varios documentos y radiografías de la carpeta, mirándolos con sumo interés y murmurando palabras que no entendía y que supuso que estarían relacionadas con la medicina.

- Esto es imposible- contestó después de un rato de ignorarle- ¿qué estabais haciendo la primera vez que Naruto se desmayó?

- Nada en especial, sólo íbamos al bosque a entrenar.

- ¿Comió o bebió algo?… lo que sea.

- No lo recuerdo ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

- Sasuke, esto es importante, contesta si ingirió algo justo antes de desmayarse.

- Pues…- hizo un esfuerzo para acordarse de lo que había pasado; recordaba que Sakura e Ino le había estado persiguiendo esa mañana y que después le habían dado un refresco que al final bebió Naruto- se bebió un refresco, sólo eso.

- ¿Un refresco?- preguntó interesada- ¿qué tipo de refresco?

- Una coca-cola, creo. Pregúntale a Sakura, fue ella quien me lo dio.

- ¿Sakura?- Sasuke asintió- esa niña tonta, cómo se la ocurre.

- ¿Pasa algo con ella?

- Sí, pero eso ahora no es la cuestión- contestó la Hokage- creo que ya sé lo que le pasa Naruto. Sasuke¿sabes lo que es el _Ai Uwasa_?

OoOoOoOo

_Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Siento mucho el haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero es que la inspiración no ha acompañado y el curso se me está haciendo interminable. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, sobre todo a los que han dejado review. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez; por suerte mis vacaciones empiezan en unas tres semanas y voy a tener mucho más tiempo libre para escribir._

_Una última pregunta ¿a alguien le interesaría leer un SasuSai??? es que he estado buscando fics sobre ellos (la imagen del manga me supo a poco ) pero en español no hay, y los poco que he visto en inglés no me han acabado de convencer, así que me puse a escribir uno para darme el gustazo a mi misma y poco a poco lo que iba a ser un oneshoot se va alargando y ahora no sé que hacer con él; me da cosa subir la historia porque es una pareja muy rara, y aunque a mi me encanta el rareshlash sé que a mucha gente no le interesa, pero tal vez a alguien si que le gusta. No sé. _


	4. Ayudar o no ayudar Esa es la cuestión

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son míos y no tengo ninguna intención lucrativa al escribir esta historia.

**Advetencias: **Yaoi, slash, chico/chico, contendido homosexual... hay miles de historias para que te leas esta si no te gusta este tipo de contenidos.

* * *

  
_- Sí, pero eso ahora no es la cuestión- contestó la Hokage- creo que ya sé lo que le pasa Naruto. Sasuke ¿sabes lo que es el __Ai Uwasa?_

¿Ai Uwasa? Que recordara era la primera vez que oía esa palabra. Negó con la cabeza mirando fijamente a la Hokage que procedió a explicarle lo que era, con los ojos fijos en él.

- El Ai Uwasa es un veneno muy poderoso y su utilización está prohibida, conseguirlo es verdaderamente complicado. Dependiendo de la dosis que ingiere el afectado sus efectos son muy diversos, aunque su principal acción es conseguir que una persona sea dependiente de otra, por lo que también se le conoce como veneno de amor. Por los análisis Naruto posee concentraciones muy altas de este veneno en su cuerpo.

- ¿Sakura e Ino estaban tratando de envenenarme?- preguntó incrédulo.

- Esa es la única respuesta que se me ocurre, pero ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Si no me equivoco tú fuiste la primera persona que vio Naruto nada más tomarse el veneno ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero ¿eso qué importa?

- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Este veneno consigue alterar el sistema nervioso de una persona, en concreto los reflejos de tipo vegetativo; estos reflejos son involuntarios, es como si los estímulos no pasaran por el cerebro y fuera el propio cuerpo el que decidiera como actuar. Como tú fuiste la primera persona que vio, el cuerpo de Naruto ha asimilado que no eres más que otro estímulo que le va a producir un acto involuntario, y no sólo eso, sino que tu presencia hará que diversas zonas de su cerebro se activen para que crea que está enamorado de ti.

- Creo que no termino de comprender…

Esa conversación estaba girando hacia una zona que no le gustaba. Primero se enteraba que unas chicas por las que tenía relativo aprecio habían intentado envenenarlo, no, habían intentado convertirlo en su esclavo de amor –la palabra "esclavo sexual" la apartó de su cabeza antes de llegar a imaginársela- y de segundo, para rematar una jugada mal planeada, su mejor amigo creía estar enamorado de él.

- Es más fácil de lo que aparenta- continuó diciendo la hokage- se podría resumir en que Naruto es incapaz de controlar sus actos cuando te tiene cerca, simplemente actúa de la manera que más te satisfaga, siempre pensando que tú eres la persona que más ama.

- Eso no explica que intente violarme cada vez que me ve- exclamó enfurecido- ¡Se supone que me quiere!

- Eso lo explica las altas concentraciones del veneno que hay en su cuerpo; generalmente se programa la dosis para que no produzca más efectos que los que ya te he contado, sin embargo parece que la dosis que Naruto ha recibido ha sido suficiente como para afectar ligeramente a su producción de hormonas. Las dos veces que te ha atacado ha sido después de que tú le rechazaras ¿verdad? Al parecer tu rechazo desencadena un aumento de testosterona en su cuerpo, una hormona que aumenta la agresividad y el deseo sexual.

- ¿y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para curarlo?- preguntó- algún antídoto… si es un veneno debe haber un antídoto para contrarrestarlo.

- Pero no lo hay o por lo menos no ha sido descubierto. Creo que a pesar de mis conocimientos de medicina sería incapaz de encontrar su antídoto, su estructura química es impresionante.

- ¡¿y no hay nada que podamos hacer entonces?!- se sorprendió- ¿¡no veré a Naruto nunca más porque no hay nada para evitar que o bien se comporte como un idiota o como un violador cuando yo paso delante!?

- En realidad vas a tener que mantener contacto con él igualmente

- ¿Cómo que voy a tener que mantener contacto con él¡Si ni siquiera es capaz de controlarse, tú misma lo has dicho!

- Sasuke, el sistema nervioso de una persona es muy importante, controla el funcionamiento de los órganos internos. Si Naruto no mantiene contacto contigo su sistema nervioso se irá atrofiando progresivamente y acabará muriendo sin remedio.

- Pero no puedo… yo… lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo- balbuceó mientras miraba alternativamente a Tsunade y a cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de la mujer.

- Bien, puedes ver esto de dos maneras, la primera es pensar que es una orden y que no puedes rechazarla, y la segunda que Naruto y tú sois amigos y que se merece que hagas esto por él ¿Cuál eliges?

- Obviamente la primera.

- … Como persona no tienes remedio- dijo resignada- pero da igual, lo importante es que lo hagas.

- Pero si me ve se pondrá pasteloso y eso es irritante, y si le digo que pare él…

Se quedó sin voz en ese momento y no pudo decir lo que pensaba, es más, hubiera querido pensar en cualquier otra cosa antes que en eso.

- Pues entonces no le digas que pare.

Tsunade parece muy complacida con su resolución y él no lo está tanto. Arruga las cejas, aprieta los dientes y piensa en una frase que sea a la vez cortante, hiriente y con una pizca de mala educación, sin embargo no se le ocurre ninguna que a la vez le haga quedar como inteligente. Pero no puede quedarse callado eternamente y no va a dejar esa frase sin contestar.

- Claro, y si me dice primero que hoy me quiere más que nunca y después lo remata diciendo "me apetece echar un polvo" yo simplemente le sigo la corriente ¿Verdad?

Está enfadado, más enfadado de lo que recuerda haber estado en mucho tiempo, y eso es mucho porque se pasa gran parte del día malhumorado. Le hubiera gustado mandarle un chidori a Tsunade por esas ideas tan estúpidas, otro a Sakura y a Ino por meterle en semejante lío y otro a la primera persona que pase por delante por… pues porque sí, y porque no cree que haya otro motivo mejor que ese porque sí tan vacío e insignificante.

- Mira, Sasuke, puede que esto que te voy a decir no te parezca muy apropiado pero es lo que hay: todo se resume a que o bien eres tú el que controlas a Naruto o que sea él quien te controle a ti ¿entiendes?

- ¡¿Cómo que entienda?! – grita- ¡Aquí no hay que entender nada! simplemente me estás obligando a que estando delante de Naruto me comporte como su ¿amante¿Su novio?... ¡¿Cómo se supone que tengo que comportarme¡¿Qué si quiere sexo se lo de por las buenas antes de que lo haga por la fuerza?! … ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Le hubiera gustado poder controlarse y no actuar como un loco, que es lo que lleva haciendo durante todo el día. Pero la palabra autocontrol no parece formar hoy parte de su vocabulario. Tsunade le toca con suavidad en el hombro para reconfortarlo o para tranquilizarlo, ahora no importaba cuáles eran sus intenciones.

No le gusta que le toquen. No le gustaba antes y ahora menos. Se aparta con violencia mezcla de asustado, mezcla de asqueado y mezcla de recuerdos. Hoy en definitiva era un día raro, de esos que no le apetecería volver a vivir.

- Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que comprender lo importante que es Naruto para mí. No quería que lo vieras como una obligación, pero parece ser que es la única manera. Actúa como su amante, como su novio o como quieras, pero actúa.

- Siempre será así ¿verdad? Siempre estaré un paso por detrás de Naruto. Puedo llegar a ser más fuerte, más rápido o superarle en todo, pero siempre estaré un paso por detrás de él porque todos le aprecian y a mí… ahora a mí todos me odian.

- No debes ver las cosas sólo como blancas o negras. La gente no te odia.

- Sí que lo hacen

- Yo no te odio

Se queda callado y por unos segundos no sabe que decir. Tsunade lo mira con una sonrisa vencedora, sabiendo que ha ganado una pequeña batalla contra Sasuke al dejarlo sin palabras. Habría apostado que nadie podría dejar sin palabras a Sasuke y habría perdido, pero esa era una costumbre tan arraigada que había dejado de ser noticia.

- ¿Dónde está ahora Naruto?

- Habitación 210 ¿Vas a ir a verlo?

- Sí

- Te deseo suerte

Sasuke no le responde un "gracias" como hubiera sido lo educado, pero hace un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y eso es más de lo que ella se esperaba. Ve como sale por la puerta y se pregunta cómo acabará toda esta historia y en todo ese mar de respuestas sólo tiene una cosa segura. Naruto es más importante que Sasuke.

oOooOooOooOo

210

El pasillo está desierto pero lo único que a él le importa es ese número.

210

Tiene la mano en el pomo y no quiere abrir la puerta.

Cuenta hasta diez buscando ese valor que no sabe donde se ha escondido y al terminar de contar abre la puerta de golpe, con los ojos cerrados sin querer ver lo que hay dentro y con los dedos tan apretados en el pomo que podría partirlo si se lo propusiera.

Dentro no hay nadie, o eso cree en el primer vistazo rápido que le lanza a la habitación. Se equivoca, sí que hay alguien. Naruto está en la cama, dormido, y un Naruto dormido es equivalente a un Naruto inofensivo.

Parece estar calmado, con un sueño tranquilo o incluso agradable. La sonrisa de no haber roto nunca un plato en su vida adorna su cara. Naruto dormido parece indefenso e infunde tranquilidad, pero no quiere saber que pasará si se despierta.

Le toca en la cara, desde el borde de la barbilla hasta recorrer toda su mejilla. Una caricia suave sin afán de despertarlo. No le gusta que le toquen pero siente cierta curiosidad por tocar. Juraría que la sonrisa que ahora luce Naruto no estaba antes de esa caricia.

Algo le llama su atención y deja de acariciarlo.

Hay un sobre con su nombre encima de la mesilla, con los bordes arrugados y manoseado. Lo coge con curiosidad y lo abre. En el interior una carta en papel amarillento y escrita con prisas, letras irregulares y varios tachones. Reconoce en seguida la caligrafía de Naruto.

_Para Sasuke_

_Ante todo quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento, que ni siquiera recuerdo cuál ha sido, pero sé que te debo una disculpa. No sabría expresarte lo mal que me siento por lo que intenté hacerte y sabes que las palabras nunca han sido mi fuerte, pero haré mi mejor intento._

_Tsunade me ha explicado lo que ocurre, que al parecer me han envenenado, y creo que esta carta va a ser la única manera de poder comunicarme realmente contigo sin que estés tú presente y que yo deje de ser yo mismo, por así decirlo. Seguro que ninguno de los dos nos imaginamos nunca que algo así nos podría ocurrir. Ya me he enterado de que yo voy a ser tu próxima misión y quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacerlo si tú no quieres. No importa lo que te obliguen o lo que Tsunade insista. Ya hablaré yo con ella si es necesario. Ya no somos niños y quiero que si me ayudas sea por tu propia voluntad. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuidarme a mí no es precisamente tu ideal de misión y te mentiría si dijera que prefiero que no me ayudes- también me han contado lo que me pasaría si no te vuelvo a ver- pero quiero que esté en tus manos y no en las mías._

_Ojala no tuviéramos que vivir esta situación y nuevamente te repito que me perdones._

_Se despide._

_Naruto._

No se lo esperaba.

No se esperaba que Naruto fuera de los dos el que mejor asimilara el problema en que se habían metido.

Se imaginaba que en esa carta le obligaría a ayudarlo y que la petición de perdón, si es que acaso había alguna, sería más por compromiso que porque de verdad lo sintiera.

Y por una vez descubrió por qué los habitantes preferían a Naruto antes que a él; y por qué Naruto, con sus continuas tonterías y sus infantilidades, siempre había sido el mejor de los dos.

Y en ese momento supo que lo ayudaría aunque no estuviera convencido. Porque era Naruto y ese era un motivo más que suficiente. Ni una obligación ni una orden, lo ayudaría porque era su amigo y se lo merecía.

- ¿Sasuke?

Otra vez esa voz pegajosa y azucarada que había aprendido a detestar. Naruto había despertado y ahora lo miraba expectante, con una sonrisa dubitativa.

- ¿Qué? Naruto

- Te quiero

- … Yo… yo también te quiero.

Naruto le sonríe con esa sonrisa que adorna siempre su cara, con esa sonrisa que le recuerda siempre que todo estará bien y él también sonríe más aliviado.

Porque quiere creer que lo que dice la sonrisa de Naruto es verdad y que todo va a estar bien.

oOOooOOooOOo

¿Qué tal ha estado? No estaba muy convencida, pero es que hace tiempo que mi inspiración se mudó de vacaciones sin avisar y parece que no tiene intenciones de volver. Espero que este capítulo al menos llegue a la categoría de aceptable y ya desde aquí me disculpo por la tardanza -tarde, siempre tarde, si es que no aprendo- y por las posibles faltas de ortografía que seguro tendrá.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo lean, a las que han ido leyendo y especialmente a quienes hayan dejado un comentario Contesto a los que no puedo hacerlo a través de un correo porque no están registrados nn

**aiorachan:** Sasuke sometido siempre será un punto más para cualquier historia jejej. ¿Narusasu? demasiado tentador como para dejarlo escapar, además que Naruto no puede ser siempre el de abajo! Me alegra mucho que te guste, y por cierto, tb he publicado el Sasusai por si te animas a leerlo.

**n:** te mentiría si te dijera que las escenas de Naruto-aquí mando son las que menos me gusta escribir, así que aunque no salga en este capítulo esa faceta oscura de Naruto va a volver ¿o es que acaso crees que Sasuke pueda tener tanto aguante con Naru-chan? Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te guste

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** Naru-seme powar!!! yo quiero más historias en que Naruto sea el seme o que al menos compartan ese puesto. Espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias

**Misaki:** ¿será SasUKE el uke????... en realidad el principio quería que fuera un Sasunaru absoluto, pero no sé que me ha dado últimamente que sólo veo Narusasu y a todo lo que escribo le doy ese lado Narusasu, aunque en esta historia se alternarán, así que sasuke tb será el uke, pero no será un uke exclusivo, tendrá sus momentos seme. ¿y por qué tiene tanto miedo al abuso sexual? pues esa es una buena pregunta, ya verás más adelante la respuesta, aunque supongo que todos tendríamos miedo a que una cosa así nos pasara. Todos sabemos que sasuke no tiene tanta paciencia como para soportar a Naruto super meloso y que va a acabar sacando a la luz al Naruto-dominatrix ¿quién le protegerá entonces? seguro que hay más de un voluntario. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo


End file.
